wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Miss Good Girl
''Miss Good Girl is a brand new half hour Wiki Channel Original comedy series coming to Wiki Channel in 2014. The series was first pitched to the Wiki Channel by AusllyRocks209 during December of 2013. Both NYCgleek and AusllyRock209, have collaborated on the series. New episodes of ''Miss Good Girl air Fridays at 8 o'clock on Wiki Channel. The show as officially renewed for a second season which began airing in 2015. Overview The series follows 8th grade student, Miranda Johnson, who isn't very popular around school, a bit of a loner, and keeps to her self. Her best friend Hazel, who is a cheerleader and the total opposite of her try to navigate their way through 8 grade when attending a middle and high school with Miranda's older and popular 10th grade sister Miya. When Miranda see's an opening in the school's newspaper and website, she goes for it (Not knowing how popular her advice would become). She now has a column in the school's newspaper under the name "Miss Good Girl". Everyweek she gives advice to one to two people, as seen what is played out through the episodes. The only person who knows is Hazel and her Mom. When Hazel's cheerleading friend, and Miranda's enemy, Callie Rose sees how Miss Good Girl is becoming, she gets angry and tries to figure out who it is. Callie is dating Soccer player and Karate champ Chad, who Miranda secretly has a crush on. Chad is best friends with Deon, who is also very popular and enjoys rap and hip-hop music. Joey is one of Miranda's childhood friends who might begin like her towards the end of the season even though she has a crush on Chad. People magazine said "The series is quiet enjoyable, it has a very good plot, which makes for good television". NYCgleek then went on to say, "I feel like everyone will love Miranda, she's a mix of favorable iconic tv characters like Ally Dawson from "Austin & All''y" and Jess Day from "''New Girl", all why being a bit of shy girl". It was also revealed that Britney Spears is set to guest star in the series in an hour long pilot special event as a role that involves no music, which is new for her as well. Miranda submits all of her responses from her computer and then emails them to the school newspaper, before they are printed in the paper and put online, this is to make sure no one finds out it's her. Each episode starts with a Narration by Miranda as she is seen reading the question asked by someone on her computer, the opening credits appear and then the episode airs as normal, at the end of each episode Miranda see's her advice play out, even though sometimes she doesn't know who askes the questions. Each episode has two parts usually something dealing with Miranda, as well as who askes questions on "Miss Good Girl". Each episode is narrated by Miranda. It was announced that Tyler Weston was leaving the show and not returning for the second season, and his character Joey was replaced by Skylar who is played by Lucas Jenkins. Main Cast Miss Good Girl/Season 2 Cast|Season 2 Miss Good Girl/Season 1 Cast|Season 1 Series Overview Episodes 'Season 1' The first season of "Miss Good Girl", was picked up December 17, 2013. Each episode starts with a Narration by Miranda as she is seen reading the question asked by someone on her computer, the opening credits appear and then the episode airs as normal, at the end of each episode Miranda see's her advice play out, even though sometimes she doesn't know who askes the questions. Each episode has two parts usually something dealing with Miranda, as well as who askes questions on "Miss Good Girl". Each episode is narrated by Miranda. Every episode name begins with "Miss" as in the title, "Miss Good Girl". 'Season 2' On June 26, 2014 "Miss Good Girl" was officially renewed for a second season consisting of 14 episodes. International Release Category:Shows Category:Wiki Channel Original Series Category:NYCgleek's projects